It's Not So Bad
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Uchiha Itachi wasn't to be mistaken as submissive, he had never bottomed in any relationship and didn't ever plan to either. However, Kisame has a way of changing plans, because you see, he's a very convincing person. yaoi
1. Lost

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: Well, 2/7/12, and 2/8/12. It's on the verge of midnight.**

**TITLE: It's Not So Bad**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: KisameXItachi**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, bondage. **

_~In this world, there's a lot of sharks, you have to learn to adapt, or you'll get eaten alive~_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi wasn't someone that you would dare to mistake as submissive. And you wouldn't dare to try to make him bend to your will. If you were a normal person you would leave him alone, and be on your way.<p>

Hoshigaki Kisame, was not a normal person.

The raven haired man walked calmly down the pathway he and his larger partner were currently criss-crossing around in, searching for a way out of the precarious and dark forest. Both men were irritated, one more willing to show it than the other, at their predicament. They'd been trying to figure out the maze of a pathway for hours, ever since they'd made the mistake of walking onto it.

The story was like this.

Kisame and Itachi had been assigned a mission to locate a certain plant that was to cure a poison's effects. Of which was needed, as Akasuna no Sasori's temper had gotten the better of him and he had poisoned his blonde partner, after said male nearly killed them both in a small explosion. The blonde was incapacitated, a hindrance to the Akatsuki's progress towards their goal. Now, seeing as Sasori was forced to care for the teenager in his catatonic state, Itachi and Kisame were to be the ones sent to retrieve the medicinal plant.

Neither, were pleased with this.

They had been told, by Zetsu, that the plant was rare but he knew its leaves and stem would remedy the effects of the drug. However, it wouldn't be any help unless it was brought back. It was simple to find your way into the forest, but it was rumored that the pathways changed on you when you stepped off them, because everyone had a horrible time finding their way out, if they did at all.

It had taken all of two hours to enter this deathtrap, find the eerily glowing, baby blue plant, and gather enough for a healing potion.

The next six and a half hours were spent trying to find a way out. Without falling into pits, or running into dangerous plants and animals.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at a suspiciously swinging vine, swerving to the side a moment after he discovered it was a snake. The green serpent looked angry that the Uchiha hadn't walked into his trap. Kisame, not nearly as observant as his partner, had nearly been bitten by three. The large man cursed every so often in annoyance for the forestry around them. Both could swear they heard voices every now and again, though neither commented on it, just glanced at each other and walked on.

That's how it was. After nearly eight years, maybe less, of partnership, both were capable of understanding the other without words. It was safe to say though Itachi was highly observant; Kisame probably knew more about him than Itachi knew of Kisame. You could say Kisame cared for his partner, probably more than others thought.

Not to say Itachi didn't love his partner.

He just didn't know it yet.


	2. Found

A small cabin loomed into view on the hell-bound pathway, Kisame was eager for shelter from the darkening forest and its unknown dangers, but Itachi was more wary and suspicious. He sighed when his partner waltzed into the unoccupied cottage like it was home, the fact it was unlocked was even more leery.

"Quit being so cautious and get inside before you're rained on. No one lives in the middle of this godforsaken forest, Itachi."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth, glancing up at the crack of thunder. He followed his partner inside, quietly shutting the door and locking it for safety measures. He set his cloak in a chair as he walked into the small living room. His partner strode in beside him, back from scoping out the small space.

"One bedroom and bathroom, and a dollhouse living room and kitchen."

Itachi looked away when his partner took his shirt off, tossing it next to both their cloaks.

"Hungry? There's… Soup. And water."

Kisame glanced at his smaller partner, receiving a slight nod. He rolled his eyes, his partner was preoccupied with the storm and trying to ignore it. He heated up the soup he'd found in the cabinet on the small stove and placed two bowls on the counter. Itachi nibbled his dinner, consuming it slowly while Kisame practically inhaled his.

"So how long you think we're gonna be stuck around here?"

"Until we find a way out."

Kisame snorted at his partner's sarcastic answer, taking his bowl and setting it in the sink. He left to the bedroom, not glancing when Itachi immediately followed him. Storms weren't exactly Itachi's strong point, something to do with his past. Kisame never questioned him on it. The larger male was grateful that while the house wasn't spacious, the bedroom was the biggest room in the place and held a bed that would fit them both comfortably.

Itachi ignored his partner in favor of untying his long midnight colored hair and taking his own shirt off. He was almost the exact opposite of Kisame. The shark man was tall, muscular, strong, while Itachi was shorter, lithe to the point of feminine, and physically weaker than Kisame by a mile.

"Didn't you and Deidara have a thing a while ago?"

Itachi blinked, caught off guard by the arbitrary question.

"I wouldn't call it anything but a one night stand."

Kisame snorted.

"Kakuzu had a pool going on who bottomed in your "relationship" for a week."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I would never bottom to him. Or anyone for that matter."

Kisame's eyes flashed.

"So you've never bottomed before?"

"No. I don't want to either."

Kisame smirked, stepping closer to his unsuspecting partner while his back was turned.

"Why? Are you scared?"

Itachi scoffed, still oblivious to his partner's intentions, paying more attention to the scroll given to them.

"No, but I don't see how anyone could really want to."

He dropped the scroll when Kisame wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest, his eyes blazed red.

"Let me go, now."

Kisame pushed Itachi's hitai-ate over his eyes so his Sharingan was of no use, and tossed him onto the bed on his back, pressing his arms above his head before the younger could register the sudden and unexpected attack. Itachi remained impassive, but his voice held a twinge of anger.

"Kisame, get off and let me go. Now."

"Sorry Itachi, but you can't talk bad about something without experiencing it."

The Uchiha's eyes went wide behind the blindfold, thrashing against his partner's hold to no avail. He growled at Kisame when he felt his hands being tied to the headboard with what felt like Kisame's own headband.

"Let GO!"

Kisame smirked again as his partner's stone demeanor broke, leaning down to kiss the younger man. Itachi tensed harshly when he felt Kisame press his lips against his own soft ones, his breathing quickened. His eyes slid shut when Kisame ran his tongue along his lower lip, slowly parting them to grant him entrance. Kisame's tongue pushed his own down, roving over the pink muscle and every crevice within his sweet cavern. Itachi broke the kiss to breathe, Kisame trailed kisses down the weasel's throat, nipping in soft spots. Itachi bit his lip so hard he tasted blood when Kisame bit down on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, Kisame smirked at the discovery of his weak spot.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The Uchiha snarled, thrashing on the bed and unintentionally grinding against Kisame. The elder growled deep in his chest, causing Itachi to freeze. He ran his large hands down his captive's smooth, pale chest and stomach, earning a barely repressed shiver. He leaned down farther and slid his tongue over the pert nipples. Itachi gave a choked a gasp, back arching.

He tugged on his restraints harshly, eyes flitting around nervously behind the blindfold. He hadn't ever felt as vulnerable as he did now, even if he _was_ with Kisame, the man he trusted. The larger man pulled down the Uchiha's pants, letting them drop to the floor and revealing him fully. Itachi blushed, inhaling shrilly when fingers wrapped loosely around his hardening member, stroking it slowly. He bucked his hips subconsciously, breathing becoming ragged.

"K-Kisame, don't touch me!"

His half plea was ignored, the elder bent down and gave a slow, teasing lick to the tip, and instead of telling the other off like he'd intended, a muffled whimper escaped Itachi's lips. He was slowly engulfed into the hot mouth, his body tensed and relaxed in pleasure. Kisame sneaked his tongue lower, lapping at the Uchiha's tight entrance. Itachi whined, subconsciously spreading his legs farther when Kisame thrust his tongue inside the tight muscle.

He moaned, thrusting his hips up. He felt his body tensing, a coil began to tighten in his stomach. He panted, trying to tell Kisame to stop, but before he got the chance Kisame went back up to engulf his cock again, the shock of pleasure made the coil snap and he came, crying out and falling back to the bed while breathing hard in an attempt to catch his breath. Kisame swallowed, leaning back up to gaze at the flushed, panting, hot Uchiha. A far cry from his usual composure.

He brought three fingers to the Uchiha's slightly open mouth.

"Suck."

Itachi took the fingers into his mouth without a second thought as to what he was doing as he ran his tongue over them. Kisame removed his fingers with a small pop, bringing them down between the Uchiha's spread legs. He bent down and kissed the younger, pressing two fingers inside of him. Itachi gasped, trying to pull away from the intrusion. Kisame pumped the fingers in and out of the squirming raven, adding the final one and stretching him even farther. Itachi tensed, a choked whimper leaving his throat.

"K-Kisame please stop."

His resolve was weaker, but he was frightened all the same. He hated feeling fear, it was foreign and he was unable to do anything about it. Kisame hushed him, continuing to move his fingers in the tight heat. When he bent them, stroking a bundle of nerves within the Uchiha, the young male arched off the bed, breath catching in a moan. Kisame smirked, pulling his fingers out and slicking his own erection. He sighed, bending forward and removing the blindfold to reveal watery black eyes.

He blinked rapidly, looking up at Kisame as his partner spread his bent legs farther apart. Kisame pressed against his entrance, sliding in slowly. Itachi whimpered, yanking on his binds again. Kisame suddenly stopped, things were going too slowly and it was only hurting the Uchiha worse. He leaned down and kissed the squirming male roughly, thrusting completely inside.

"KISAME!"

Itachi broke the kiss and screamed, feeling his eyes prick with tears at the violent torrent of pain. His breath caught on a sob as he rapidly tried to breathe. Kisame kissed his neck softly, stilling his hips to allow the younger to adjust. He ran his hands along his sides; Itachi's slim figure shook with the effort to relax.

Itachi gasped for air when Kisame pulled out, clenching his fists when he thrust back in.

"Hurts!"

Itachi hissed the only word his brain could comprehend at the moment. Kisame kissed him, rubbing their tongues together to distract the Uchiha from the pain while he slowly thrust into his tight ass.

"Oh god!"

The breathless gasp left the pale man's mouth, causing Kisame to smirk. He freed Itachi's wrists, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck. He thrust harder, ramming Itachi's sweet spot each time. Itachi's breath became ragged, he crashed his lips to Kisame's in a messy kiss.

The larger man stroked Itachi's swollen cock in time with his thrusts, groaning when his walls tightened around his cock. Itachi threw his head back in ecstasy, coming into Kisame's hand and moaning his name. Kisame held his hips in a bruising grip, coming deep inside him, Itachi inhaled shrilly.

They both fell back onto the bed, a panting, worn out mess.

"Now how do you feel about being on bottom?"

The shark was smug. Itachi blushed hotly, but was unable to muster a glare when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck. You."

He panted out. Kisame smirked sinisterly.

"You just did."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**And throw your hands in the air and scream FUCK YEAH 'cause it is doooone! I hope! Unless I can strangle another chapter (doubt it) from my mind, we can just assume they live in the forest forever and have lots and lots of sexy sex. I know Itachi is OOC but I like submissive Itachi. More than I care to admit. Sorry if this disappoints everyone but honestly I want to get this done and out of my fucking way, so I wrote out the love scene, and don't feel like writing out how they escape. So, yay!**

**Itachi: I'm murdering you.**

**Amaya: You don't scare me.**

**Itachi: Fine. SASUKE!**

**Amaya: I'llbegoodI'llbegood!**


End file.
